


Pink Smoke

by Cheapthreat_jpg



Category: Infamous - Fandom, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, lowkey my kin mems as one shots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheapthreat_jpg/pseuds/Cheapthreat_jpg
Summary: Just some Drabbles , your fave conduits being stupid and getting hurt but also being adorable little shits





	Pink Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually written stuff and posted it before so let’s see how this goes also I literally wrote this at 4:20am so like don’t @ me - Fetch

Two pink love hearts ,  
Pop that image into his head and he’d think of her  
He’d think of fetch with her hair hastily tied up with her bandana on wonky holding her keys in her mouth , haphazardly drawing two neon pink love hearts on his wall as a good bye before throwing herself out the door because she just got news of a new dealer in town. 

He’ll think of waking up at four am to a faintly glowing neon trail out his bedroom window and two neon hearts burned into the sheets next to him with ‘food’ scrawled underneath in his girlfriends almost unintelligible handwriting. 

Maybe he’ll even think of staying at Eugenes until the sun starts to rise , yelling about how he must be cheating because no one is that good at call of duty until he looks down at his phone and sees a simple text from her that he had to strain his sleep deprived mind to read because there’s just that many random letters. But it was still signed off with those two pink hearts. For her hands to be that shaky...

Maybe he’ll think of running home and finding her passed out on the couch , OD’d on heroin even though she’d sworn she was clean. Needles still strewn about on the coffee table as if they were just spare change. When he thought nothing of it until he saw pink neon hearts burned into the syringes. No dealers in town did that , only fetch used two neon pink hearts. And only fetch would sell heroin that strong and think nothing of it because only fetch would have that roll or money stuffed inside her coat pocket. 

Because only fetch would lie like that.  
Only fetch would lie to protect them both  
Because only fetch would deal and use behind her boyfriends back because they were struggling a little for the rent on their shitty little Seattle apartment.


End file.
